masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Syndrome
Substance 00324-K021, or more commonly known as the Syndrome, is a bio-engineered chemical agent. The Syndrome was developed by the Black Suns organization as an infectious biological mutagen, one of high potency that would cause severe reactions in anyone affected by the agent. Record Development Substance 00324-K021, or the Syndrome, began development on Noveria by a team of the Black Suns' best scientists. Most of the mutagen's development was based off of genetic material recovered by the Thorian on Feros, more specifically the Thorian Creeper. After buying some of the Thorian's genetic material from corrupt ExoGeni officials, the process of developing a biological variant of the dangerous organism began. To fully utilize the Thorian genetics, the Black Suns enlisted the aid of Dr. Scilon, the black-listed geneticist. The addition of Dr. Scilon into the project brought about much progress in the Syndrome's development. Extensive genetic engineering and therapy of the substance would cause very pronounced changes in the test materials. Eventually, the Black Suns began testing the substance, all on live Human subjects, mostly for their biological diversity. The Syndrome would have much trial and error before being considered perfect, but the final result had exceeded any previous predictions. Reactions in Exposed Subjects The Syndrome had caused various different reactions in test subjects during it's testing phase due to the multiple trial and error procedures. The final result had caused great physical mutations in all exposed beings, thus making it perfect in terms of what the Black Suns had previously expected. After the substance enters the subject's body, it immediately travels toward the brain. Once reaching the brain, the microscopic spores begin attacking different regions of the brain. The Syndrome also begins attacking the DNA of the host, causing a complete chemical breakdown. The brain begins to over-produce calcium and protein, causing severe bone and muscle growth to the point that the host's skin is unable to contain their growth. The frontal Lobe of the host's brain also begins to deteriorate, causing them to behave in a rabid and feral way. By the time the transformation of the host is complete, they have become grotesquely deformed. First generation infected individuals died off quickly, but later generations lasted much longer, due possibly to the fact that the Syndrome had naturally adapted. It later became evident that the Syndrome naturally begins to adapt to make-up for genetic downfalls of the earlier strain. Release In a devastating plot to cause a great deal of chaos for the governing races of the Citadel, the Black Suns called for the release of the Syndrome on Canaan, a highly-populated inter-species colony. The Syndrome was released into nearly every water supply station in the colony's capital and had infected nearly every citizen that lived there, save for the ones that hadn't used the water or lived out in the farmlands. The release caused the immediate quarantine of the colony and the arrival of a security fleet. Unable to evacuate any of the uninfected citizens from the colony, the Council could only authorize sending food, bottled water, and other supplies with the use of drones to the colony. Also, rumors of Cerberus planning their own reaction to the infection began spreading. Category:Background